


心之所至(雪车)

by Narryblueyes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryblueyes/pseuds/Narryblueyes





	心之所至(雪车)

“梦见我了？”Tony握着男孩的腰身，倾上前去，试图泯灭残存的距离，“你硬得厉害，Pete。”

 

 

Peter哪会是能够成功处理这种情况的选手。身体深处激起的浮躁从这时开始生效，他根本没有退路，不敢直视始作俑者，只能低敛眉眼，急促呼吸。

 

 

“不回答我？”抛开此时此刻他们身处之地，Tony凑得越发近了，他唇前就是男孩的鼻尖。

 

 

不回答他可要动手动脚了。

 

 

于是Tony低笑了声，抬起Peter的下巴，指腹在他的下唇上一寸寸捻磨，他撩起男孩的衣尾，就要伸进手掌。

 

 

男孩屏住了呼吸，突然抬眼看进Tony的眼睛。像是在说，在恳求，他还没准备好。

 

 

“Hey... 宝贝，你知道，我能帮你的。”Tony抚过他的脸，视线一遍遍临摹过那张美好面容，看多少次都仿佛不足够，“这没关系的。你知道我喜欢你。”

 

 

“你也喜欢我，不是吗？”

 

 

他问出一个自己知晓答案的问句，观察着Peter眼底暗暗流转的情愫。

 

 

Peter动了动唇，眼神细碎，他难以在这种时候控制自己的心绪，可又无法否认他和Tony之间心照不宣的关系，无关敬爱关怀而是情涩欲望，隔着层薄纱只是没能说破。

 

 

“没什么大不了的，明白吗？”Tony循循善诱，耐心无比，“但如果你确实...没准备好，我不催你，我等你，好不好？”他轻巧地笑了，就要放开紧绷的Peter。

 

 

男孩却在他抽身退开的时刻转换了态度，像终于下了决心一般，拽过Tony的衣领把他扯了回来，随即硬生生地亲了上去。

 

 

好像磕到了牙齿，两人都露出吃痛的表情来。

 

 

等Tony再睁开眼睛，与Peter相视，皆缓缓勾唇之后，这便再没了回旋的余地。因为Tony用力地拥紧了Peter，这次真正地吻住了他的嘴唇。

 

 

车内狭小的空间随着这动作刹那变质升温。不知道有多少次凝过Peter的双唇了，这下总算占据了它们。是意想之中的柔软程度，温润口腔里留着果酒的轻甜味。

 

 

Tony自然没忘记现在Peter真正需要的。他着迷似地侵犯男孩的红唇，右手在Peter的后腰抚弄了会，探进Peter的裤子里。

 

 

略凉的手隔着内裤的质地碰到了他胀起的性器，原本努力迎合着深吻的Peter僵住了身体。他从来没有这样的体验，根本不知作何反应，况且他刚刚是不是做梦了，又做了什么梦，才伴着勃起醒来，Peter完全一点想法也没有。

 

 

那只手还只是在揉捏，略带技巧，就可以叫Peter青涩地喘吟出来。

 

 

Tony不急着咽下男孩细小的嘤咛，他有更想要做的事，便是一路流连到Peter的脖颈，用唇舌寻找他脆弱的敏感点，刻下不轻易褪色的痕迹。

 

 

他总是轻易的成功，男孩的锁骨也让他细细咬过。右手没忘记它的本职工作，带着恰好的力度不住地抚慰愈加兴奋的性器，也没忘了挑逗那底下的囊袋，只是隔着衣料。

 

 

直到Peter受不住这在底线边缘徘徊的煎熬，喘着气去找Tony的唇，去带Tony的手。

 

 

“别急，小男孩。”Tony就等着Peter的邀请，他掌心都出了汗，终于伸进去握住那发硬的柱体时，Peter不可抑制地呻吟出来。

 

 

真动听。于是Tony放过了Peter的脖颈和肩膀，咬着Peter的耳垂，开始专心疏解Peter的欲念。

 

 

他用手描摹了好几遍柱体的形状，捏弄过囊袋之后，才由松至紧地，从轻到重地，给Peter上下套弄起来。

 

 

Peter一时间被这般身心刺激席卷，无法分离注意力，整个人都掌控在面前的男人手里。他现在唯一可做的，就是闭着眼睛感受Tony的手。Tony的右手在他敏感的部位反复套弄，他甚至能够感受到Tony指腹和掌心的薄茧，正压磨自己的性器。

 

 

“你有想过我自慰吗？嗯？”Tony尽心尽力地安抚着男孩，又不忘占点口头便宜，而不管Peter现在还能不能给他回答，他都自顾自说下去，“我就有过，Pete，我曾经想着你自慰，就在我的钢琴面前。”

 

 

那番画面瞬间鲜活起来，在Tony的记忆里，在Peter的想象中。

 

 

“Pete，Peter。”他反复在Peter耳边唤他的名字，底下的动作更加快速起来，循环的套弄中添上Tony有心的挑逗，逼得Peter缴械投降，再难思考。

 

 

此刻两人都注意不到车外飘下的鹅毛大雪，一片一片，无数六角晶状花瓣，带着上天的眷顾落下。暖黄色的灯光浮动在一片宁静中，静静流淌，丝毫感染不到车内真实的气氛。

 

 

他能察觉到Peter就快近了。所以Tony施加了几分力气，更快更急地揉捏底部、握住上方、逗弄径口，让Peter几乎难耐地想要朝他的手挺动腰部。

 

 

Tony忘情地吻Peter的左耳，耳尖、耳窝、耳垂，都让他在唇齿间尝了个遍。他爱这双耳，更怀着感谢。

 

 

“谢谢上天让你能听到我...Peter，Peter。”他听着Peter抽噎的喘泣，而他此刻近在Peter耳畔低哑的声线和握住Peter脆弱的炽热掌心，又无时无刻不在催促Peter。

 

 

“Pete... 我的雪花，我的天使...”他低念着，最后的十几下让男孩射在了他手心。Tony耐心地继续套弄，直到Peter高潮结束，瘫在了他怀里。

 

 

“我爱你。”Tony吻了吻Peter濡湿的眼角。

 

 

男孩眼睛尾梢处晕染开的霞色，让Tony想起了加拿大的枫叶，在暗如深墨的夜里，那样红，无限妖冶，像是在夜空中着了火。


End file.
